


Fandom Demographics

by centreoftheselights



Series: AO3 Census 2013 [10]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AO3 Statistics, Age in Fandom, Archived From Tumblr, Archived From centrumlumina Tumblr, Ethnicity in Fandom, Fan Studies, Fandom Demographics, Fandom Research, Fandom Statistics, Gender in Fandom, LGBTQ in Fandom, Nonfiction, Race in Fandom, Research, Sexuality in Fandom, acafandom, demographics, statistics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: A series of charts presenting the demographic data from the AO3 Census in more detail.





	1. Age Distribution

Upper: An updated graph of [ages in the survey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932349). DNR stands for Did Not Respond. Mean age was 25.1 years, with a standard deviation of 8.2 years.

Lower: A graph showing the number of people per age surveyed in each  of the age ranges used. Approximate lower and upper bounds of 10 and 75 respectively were imposed. This demonstrates the difference between the most common (modal) age and the average (mean) - involvement in fandom peaks around the age of 20, but the graph tails off more slowly into adulthood, shifting the average age into the mid-20s.


	2. Gender Categories

Upper: A graph of the popularity of the various [gender identity options](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932529) in the survey, with those who selected “female” only (85.2% of respondents) removed for visibility. Each bar is divided to show those who selected that identity as their sole reponse (red) and those who selected it as part of a multiple identity response (blue). In addition to this, the categories of “male” and “female” show green bars for those who selected “trans*” or “transgender” in addition to that response, demonstrating the number of trans* men and trans* women in the survey.

Lower: For some analyses, the gender response was simplified into one of three categories: women, including trans* women (as defined above); men, including trans* men; and non-binary people, abbreviated to NBs, defined as those whose response fell into neither category. This graph shows the relative size of these groups in the total population of the survey: 85.1% women, 3.0% men, 11.6% non-binary people, and 0.2% non-respondents.


	3. Sexuality Categories

Upper: A graph showing the relative popularities of the [sexuality identities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932580) included on the survey. Each bar is split between those who selected that identity as their sole response (red) and those who selected it as part of a multiple-identity response (blue).

Middle: For some analyses, the responses to the question of sexuality were divided into more simplified categories: heterosexual, bi-/pansexual, homosexual, asexual, and other sexualities. These groups were defined as including anyone who selected the named identity(s), and additionally any combination of “demisexual”, “grey-asexual”, and (for all categories other than “heterosexual”) “queer”. Those who did not fit any of the first four groups were labelled “other sexualities”.

This graph shows the relative size of these groups in the total population of the survey: 33.1% heterosexual, 36.0% bi-/pansexual, 5.4% homosexual, 8.3% asexual, 16.5% other sexualities, and 0.8% non-respondents.

Lower: This graph shows the responses to the question of whether participants identified as part of a [gender, sexual or romantic minoritiy (i.e. LGBTQ+)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932604). The results were 53.7% Yes, 44.8% No, and 1.5% non-respondents.


	4. Ethnicity Categories

Upper: A graph of the popularity of various [ethnicity identity options](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988199/chapters/39932634) in the survey, with those who selected “white” only (77.7% of respondents) removed for visibility. Each bar is divided to show those who selected that identity as their sole reponse (red) and those who selected it as part of a multiple identity response (blue).

Lower: For future analyses, the ethnicity response was split into more simplified categories: white, black, Asian, Hispanic/Latino/Latina (abbreviated to Hispanic), mixed ethnicity, and other ethnicities. The first four categories were defined as responses which solely included that race or clarifying remarks in the write-in box, “mixed ethnicity” was any response including the mixed/multiple identity, and “other ethnicities” was any response which did not fit the other categories.

This graph shows the relative size of these groups in the total population of the survey: 77.9% white, 1.5% black, 6.6% Asian, 3.1% Hispanic, 5.6% mixed ethnicity, 4.8% other ethnicities, and 0.5% non-respondents.


End file.
